The Usual Love
by LotrTvdHp
Summary: This is my first story so be nice please? Delena obviously. Anyway, Nice small town girl Elena and arrogant jerk Damon, fall in love. The usual right? It starts with a one night stand, two actually after they just want to avoid each other, unfortunately, friends in common are pushing them together. Can they resist falling in love with each other? Of course not. Please read?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elenas POV

I was all of a sudden aware of a throbbing in my head. My eyes flickered open, but immediately shut, rejecting the harsh sunlight that streamed through the partially opened curtains. I rolled over the imprint of the sun still behind my eyes, to be met with a face, a beautiful face. My brain finally caught up. A one night stand, really? God i'm stupid. This was so not like me! It obviously didn't stop me from admiring him. The angular cheekbones, pink pouty lips and his raven black hair, tousled from sleep falling across his forehead. I mentally patted myself on the back before shame wiggled its way in and I carefully climbed from my bed and grabbed my robe.

I headed toward the living room and silently hoped that my roommate and best friend, would neglect to mention the naked man in my bed. I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks, great. Who was I kidding? Her smirk said it all.

"Nice work Elena he's hot. Imagine my surprise when I came to your room to offer you coffee and bam a hot naked guy in your bed. Nice. Congrats and..." I zoned out on Carolines gushing. Eventually I held up a hand to cut her off and pinched the bridge of my nose with. I was wayyy to hungover and stressed to explain last nights events, not that I was a hundred percent sure on all details. "Anyways there's fresh coffee in the machine, you look like you need some." She continued taking a sip of her own beverage.

I practically ran to the adjoining kitchen in my haste for caffeine. I pulled a mug from the cupboard and just as I was about to pour some coffee, I heard movement from my room. I tensed. After quietly instructing Care to cover for me I dove for the closet next to the front door.

I had barely closed the door behind me when I heard my own room door open. I held my breath as Caroline briefly explained that I had already left for work this morning and ask for his number. God was it really neccessary to ask for his number? I wasn't interested in meeting with a one night stand, talk about awkward. Not that I had much experience on it. After I heard him leave I blew out a sigh of relief and stumbled from the closet.

"Do you think he heard us talking?" I asked. Caroline just shook her head before throwing herself back onto the couch, blonde curls bouncing, coffee sloshing down her front. Her baby blue eyes locked with mine and they widened. I internally laughed at her deer in the headlights expression.

She carefully put her mug on the table and stood glancing at the seat behind her. She wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead with a 'phew'.

"See 'Lena it's fine I totally missed the couch." She then walked in the direction of her bedroom, to change. I assumed.

It wasn't like the couch mattered to me per se but like just about everything in this apartment, it was rather expensive. And also cream. Easily stained. I had been set against it for the reason there was an extremely high chance we would spill something on it, but she was adamant. She had pouted and pulled out the puppy dog eyes and I had caved.

I was shaken from these thoughts with a hand in my face. " You should shower and change, i'll treat you to lunch at the grill?" Caroline requested.

The Mystic grill was the bar and restaurant situated in the middle of the town. Mystic Falls wasn't the largest ever -in fact it was really small- but it had enough. A few bars, restaurants, a cinema, a shopping centre and a night club had recently been opened. Most locals spent their time at the grill though.

"Sure, that'd be great Care." I replied.

I went back to the kitchen and for the first time noted the gleaming surfaces. I turned back to Caroline and hugged her. It wasn't often she tidied. She had always opted to be more the party type than housewife, that was my role. She got away with these things, no need to wonder why, she was stunning.

Tall, thin, model curves, medium length blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She was outgoing and funny, this all tended to attract A LOT of male attention. To top it all off she also has the greatest eye for fashion and design. She worked with me at a magazine firm, though she is there for fashion designing and I was there to fulfil my dreams of journalism. Not only could she design amazing clothes, she even made our house look awesome.

The living room had two light brown walls -painted- and the third was deep brown with beautiful flowers and then the cream couches with pretty little cushions. The floor was -very expensively- laminated. The last wall wasn't actually a wall, it was our attachted kitchen, with marble counters and cream walls with and island in the middle and wooden bar stools. She had decorated every room in the house, and it's obvious she will be a huge designer name one day.

I had coffee and decided to spill last night to Care to stop her from staring at me expectantly. "Okay Care. We drank and danced. And then I don't really remember...Oh I think I know, you were dancing with some guy and he bought me a drink. We danced then, as much as I hate to admit I think I initiated the sex. Also sorry I lied, I told you I was going home with a sore head. I also forgot his name. Anyway end of story. Why did you come home solo?" I said breathlessly from my rambling.

"His names Damon by the way. Also, because every guy I danced with last night were losers." Caroline piped up. When I looked at her surprised she carried on. "What? Yes I can go one night without sex, surprised?"

"Not that, how do you know his name?" I asked confused.

"Oh that, his name and number is on the island." She said smiling.

I leaped off the couch and picked up the piece of paper. I read over the number, something looked weird about it. Realizing what it was I burst out laughing. Answering Carolines quizzical gaze I said, "It's wrong. His number. There isn't enough numbers for it to be legit. Typical. I bet he's a conceited ass." She nodded along thoughfully. "Anyway Elena Gilbert go get ready." She said tapping my ass. I laughed and headed for the shower ready to wash off Damon and the alcohol from last night.

After my long shower I exited the bathroom. Hearing voices from the living room I curiously peered into the living room. My other best friend Bonne sat talking to Caroline. "Hey Bon."

"Hey 'Lena you have a lot of explaining to do missy." She waved a finger at me in a mock dissaproving way. I just chuckled and headed into my room. I stopped and sighed, seeing my bedsheets wrinkled on the left side reminded me of my stupid mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow oops I am really bad at this, I thought the authors note thing was actually filled on the website, guess not. Anyway this chapter is Elena's point of view and I plan to do Damon's the chapter after.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :) Please read and review

Elena's POV

I walked into the grill with Bonnie and Caroline about an hour and a half later. Caroline hurried over to secure our usual booth near the back and I slid in across from her. Looking to my side I saw Matt trailing after Bonnie. Matt was Bonnie's boyfriend and worked here at the grill waiting on tables like he had for years now.

I felt sorry for him, his sister Vicki was the town druggie and his mum was home for the equivalent to around three months a year. This left Matt to look after his sister and pay all the bills alone. He hadn't ever been able to go to college or do much normal teenager stuff. It was completely unfair. I dated him for about eighteen months back in high scool and had unfortunately realized I thought of him more like a brother than anything. This of course, only served to make me feel worse, but I was glad we were still close friends and obviously he was dating Bonnie now

I was happy when him and Bonnie decided to get together. They were pretty perfect together. Both patient and kind and selfless. Matt took our usual order before heading to the counter. Caroline who had also dated Matt for a short while watched his departure a look of distate on her beautiful face.

"Bonnie I don't understand why you're still with him. It's not as if he's going to amount to much." She said.

It wasn't Matts fault he was in that situation, it was is mothers and for that I had always harboured dislike for Kelly Donovan. I sighed knowing Carolines motivation, her and Matt had an ugly break up, she could get under anyones skin and it led to lots of arguments. And Matt had apparantly called her selfish among other things. I was pretty sure she would have returned the favour but had definitely not mentioned that to her. Anyway afterwards he had apologized profusely, claiming they both said things they weren't proud of -confirming my suspicions- but she hadn't had any of it.

A look of anger flitted over Bonnie's pretty face followed by a frown. She was also beautiful, she had dark brown hair a few shades darker than her mocha skin. Her eyes were huge and green and framed by thick long eyelashes. Her eyes were alight now with fury. Uh oh. I decided to step in before things got ugly.

"Guys lets not fight. Bon don't you want to hear about my night?" Bonnie nodded at me and smiled slightly in thanks. I quickly ran over the events of last night, they both shared a giggle at the part where I face planted from the taxi. Bonnie also shook her head in disbelief when I told her this Damon guy hadn't even left the correct phone number. She gave me a brief lecture on how he could have been murderous lunatic, which I ignored. Typical Bonnie, so responsible.

By the time I had finished my story and answered their questions, Matt had returned with our drinks and food. A plate holding chips and a burger was placed in front of both me and Bonnie and once again Caroline had a tiny bowl of salad. I dug into my chips and started to ask Care how that salad was to fill anyone up. Instead I asked her what she was doing sifting through the contents of her plate.

" Checking if Matt spat in it of course." She replied.

Exasperated I told her "Just give it a rest he's repeatedly apologized he's not going to be tampering with your food."

"Thank you Elena, I wish you would get over it Caroline he didn't mean it, just god, grow up!" Bonnie shouted angrily. I was surprised she would lose her temper like this.

Looking hurt Caroline stood and slammed money on the table and with a curt see you at home -directed at me- she stormed out. Bon moved across from me eyes downcast. We quickly finished our meals in awkward silence. After settling the bill and saying goodbye to Matt we walked outside and she sighed.

Shaking of the awkwardness I asked Bonnie how her grams was doing. "She's good thanks. And how's your Aunt Jenna, I can just imagine how excited she is?" She asked.

"I'm expecting a call soon actually. She wants me to help wedding plan, she's driving me crazy because she is far to overexcited!" I laughed out loud at my aunts recent happiness. Her boyfriend of four years had just proposed and as maid of honor I had to help with the wedding details and set up her hen night.

I faintly heard my OneRepublic ringtone from the inside of my bag, I quickly rifled through my belongings til I found the source of the noise. I read the name on my phone. Speak of the devil. "It's my aunt Jenna one minute." I said to Bonnie before answering the call. "Hey Jenna whats up?"

"Elena? Hi, okay I have like literally two minutes. I'm super busy. I need you to help with picking dresses and. Mine, yours and the bridesmaids. I also wanted Caroline to be a bridesmaid, she's lovely and she's done so much for you since.. Well just tell her. What'd you think?" The words poured from Jenna's mouth almost to fast for my sluggish brain.

"Of course I'll help. And thank you so much, this is just what I need to cheer Care up. Really thanks.

"Great also I want you to bring Caroline and some other friends to that new club on main street? Just for a little celebration. Anyways got to go. Bye 'Lena love you!" She then abruptly hung up. Crazy.

"I really should go talk to Caroline. Sorry. Umm Jenna's invited us out tonight, bring Matt. I'll text you with the details. Bye." I rushed off to my car with barely a backward wave.

* Break * Break *

Caroline was curled on the couch, drinking red wine and watching some soap on TV, when I got home. I unhesitatingly sat next to her and threw my arms round her neck.

"Hey Caro i'm sorry about earlier lets forget it I have brilliant news. Jenna wants you to be a bridesmaids. And I was thinking you could help me and Jenna pick the dresses out. And she's even invited us to that club 'The Mystic' for a celebration tonight. So are you in?" There was nothing she liked more than a wedding, shopping and clubbing. As expected she immediately squealed and hugged me back.

She shot up from the couch and looked at the clock, I deciphered she was counting approximately how long we had til we should show up. She visibly paled.

"Oh god 'Lena we only have four hours to get ready."

"Only?" I shrieked incredulously. Who took four hours to get ready? She ignored my outburst and grabbed my hand dragging me to my room.

"I'll do your hair and make-up and oh loan you a dress aswell of course." She was all teeth grinning at me. Noticing my reluctance she added "You owe me for taking Bonnie and Matts side over me." Master of guilt trips thank you.

"Fine." I relented.

God what have I gotten myself into?


End file.
